1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for assisting emergency personnel in handling emergency patients and more specifically is a removable litter chair insert adapted to be used with a standard ambulance cot and effectively enables emergency personnel to remove patients from narrow or confined spaces such as when transporting patients from a second floor to a ground floor especially when it is necessary to negotiate steps and landings in the steps, narrow doorways, hallways and the like. The device includes a framework with a canvas type liner connected to the framework and a removable pad or mattress secured to the liner with the insert being capable of orientation in a straight line condition for use as a regular stretcher and convertible to a chair configuration to facilitate extrication of emergency patients from confined areas by ambulance personnel.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various devices have been provided to assist ambulance personnel and other emergency personnel in transporting patients from an emergency site to a hospital or other treatment facility. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. relate to this type of device:
419,572 PA1 1,131,987 PA1 2,546,604 PA1 3,956,781 PA1 4,393,529
None of the above listed patents disclose a removable chair insert that is primarily adapted to use in transporting emergency patients while in a chair mode thereby enabling emergency personnel to more effectively remove patients from restricted areas.